


Transfixed

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: A night out at the bar reunites Leonard and Sara. And also sparks another unexpected romance. All while Iris sits back and enjoys the show that Ray is completely oblivious to. Sequel to 'Smitten'





	

“What the hell are  _those_?” asked Mick as Ray Palmer came to their table with drinks. Drinks that had a lot of fruit and umbrellas in them. Ray shrugged while placing them on the table. “I’m not drinking those.”

“They’re good!” insisted Ray. “Give them a try.”

“I don’t do girly drinks,” muttered Mick, rising from his spot at the table, going to the bar.

“He doesn’t like me all that much, does he?” asked Ray.

“No one does,” said Leonard. Who then sighed as Ray’s face looked crestfallen. “I’m kidding, Ray. Mick is just a beer guy.” Leonard reached for the drink, plucking out the umbrella as well as the spear of fruit. He took a tentative sip of the drink, a burst of pineapple hitting his tongue, the sweetness almost overbearing. “As am I. So you know.”

“Noted,” said Ray, picking up his spear of fruit, but actually eating it instead of just discarding it. “Thanks again for taking me out. It means a lot. I just don’t know how I’ll manage without Kendra. I… I can’t believe she dumped me for her ex. Why does this always happen to me?”

“Hmm, I don’t know,” said Leonard. He was regretting asking Ray out for drinks already. But he was his co-worker. And he’d been depressed, which resulted in sloppy work, which then Leonard had to also answer for. While Ray created state-of-the-art equipment… Leonard did his best to find security flaws in it. Who knew he’d get paid for being a thief? If only his father could see him now. Leonard’s father was currently doing time… A lot of time… For armed robbery. Leonard hated to think what would have become of his life had he followed in his footsteps instead of going to school to get a degree. He’d done it mostly for Lisa… Someone he wanted far, _far_ away from the life of a criminal after his one stint in juvie after his father left him behind to take the fall. 

“Ah, see Haircut?” asked Mick as he came back to the table, beers in hand. “This is what men drink.”

“Hey, I’m fully confident in my sexuality, to drink this drink,” said Ray before taking a sip of his straw. Leonard smirked before also drinking the drink Ray bought. 

“Ah man, Len, you too?” asked Mick, making Leonard shrug. 

“It’s free.”

“Bah, whatever,” said Mick, taking a long drink of his beer, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt before pointing at the entrance of the bar. “Ah, the view in here just got _much_ better.”

Leonard looked over his shoulder and he felt a small smirk tug at his lips. There, walking in and looking like she had no cares in the world, was Sara. He hadn’t seen her since the day he’d taken Lisa to the movies. She hadn’t been at the apartment when they’d come back. Leonard had been slightly disappointed. However, he also took his sister’s warning to heart. He’d backed off his desire to see more of her roommate. Of course, he’d also made the mental promise that if she came to him first… All bets would be off. 

As if she knew someone was watching her she looked up. Their gazes met and she smiled, lifting her hand and giving him a little wave. She turned to speak to another blonde who looked somewhat similar to her and another woman with darker skin before heading toward their table. 

“Oh my God she’s coming over,” whispered Ray. 

“Play it cool, Haircut,” muttered Mick. 

“Hey, Leonard!” greeted Sara. 

“Sara. How are you?” he asked, aware of two sets of eyes starting at him. He ignored his friends and instead opted to keep his focus on her instead. She looked stunning in her black, leather pants and blue top that matched her eyes. Her hair was down, slightly curled at the ends, and she just glowed. And he was the moth to her flame, unable to break her gaze. 

“Good. You?”

“Fine.” He motioned to the other women. “Who are you here with?”

“My sister Laurel, who is going through a bad breakup… And our friend Iris.”

“You can join us if you want!” piped up Ray, making Sara look at him. “I’m going through a bad break-up, too.”

“Maybe later. Girls night. You know how it is.”

“I’m Ray, by the way. I work with Leonard. And this is Mick!”

“Ah, Mick, I’ve heard about you from Lisa,” said Sara. 

“And I’ve heard nothing about you. Which a shame,” said Mick, making Sara laugh. 

“She’s Lisa’s roommate,” said Leonard, turning in his seat to face Ray and Mick once more. 

“The one that likes to walk around half naked?” said Mick, making Sara blush slightly. “Lisa’s words. Not mine. She told me a while back about you and Leonard meeting.”

“Yeah, well, I better get back,” said Sara, looking at Leonard once more. “It was nice seeing you again.”

“Same,” said Leonard, and when she was back at her table he kicked out and connected with Mick’s shin. The burly man winced. “Seriously? You _had_ to mention her walking around half-naked?”

“What? Damn, Snart, it was a joke.”

“A bad one!” he said with a glower.

“She’s cute,” said Ray, once again sipping his drink. “You should ask her out.”

“She’s off limits. According to Lisa.”

“In that case…” started Mick, making Leonard point at him. 

“Don’t even think about it.”

.

.

.

“He’s cute,” commented Iris West as Sara returned to their table. Sara just offered her a smile before they ordered their drinks. When the waitress left, Iris spoke again. “Who was he again?”

“Lisa’s brother.”

“The guy who saw you half naked?” asked Laurel with a quirked brow. 

“What?” asked Iris, nudging Sara. “You never told me that!”

“Well it wasn’t like it was on purpose. I had no idea he was there. I’d just gotten up… From _your_ celebration party might I add… And needed water!”

“And whose fault is that?” asked Laurel with a grin, legs crossing under the table, her heeled foot bobbing slightly. 

“Jack Daniel’s,” said Sara, making the other two women laugh. “Look, we’re here to take Laurel’s mind off of skeevy men, so let’s get back to that!”

“I don’t want to talk about Oliver,” said Laurel. “I just want to have a good night with my girls and not think about that… That-”

“Cheater,” finished Sara and Iris at the same time.

“Exactly,” said Laurel as their drinks arrived. All three ladies clinked their glasses together. “Cheers!”

“So, Sara, how’s school going?” asked Iris. 

“Good. I’m sticking with it. Despite my inner desire to quit,” said Sara. “I only have a semester left. Then hopefully one day I can get my photos published with your articles.”

“I’ve seen your photos,” said Iris. “The Central City Citizen would benefit from your talents.”

“Though, I think that promise I made to myself to see some of the world before settling in one place might still be a thing,” said Sara with a shrug. “We’ll see.”

“Traveling is always fun,” said Iris.

“You and Barry going to travel for your honeymoon?” asked Laurel, who then sighed at the reluctant look on Iris’s face. “Just because I just got out of a relationship doesn’t mean you can’t talk about yours. Barry is a great guy. And we’re happy for you _. I’m_ happy for you, okay? In fact, I’m going to strive to find my own Barry Allen some day.”

“He really is great,” said Iris with a big smile. “And we haven’t talked about honeymoons or anything like that yet. We just now got engaged. We’re going to take it a step at a time.”

“Good for you.”

“What about you, Sara?” asked Iris before looking over at the table Leonard was at. “Seeing anyone?”

“No.” Sara shook her head. “Not at this time.”

“Maybe we should just grow old together. Get some cats…” suggested Laurel.

“Laurel,” said an exasperated Sara. “We talked about this. We’d both get lap dogs and dress them in matching sweaters.”

The girls laughed. 

“Seriously, though, you need to get back out there. Don’t let that tool Oliver deter you from finding love. It’s almost been a month,” said Sara.

“I know.” Laurel grew sad. “Just thought that he felt the same as I did.”

“I know what you need. A good rebound,” said Sara.

“What? No way!” said Laurel with a wave of her hand.

“Why not?” asked Sara as Iris settled back in her chair and sipped her drink. She knew she was in for a show. Sara always had crazy ideas. “I mean, _c’mon_ Laurel, loosen up a bit. Get crazy! How many guys have you even had sex with?”

“Sara! That’s personal!” protested Laurel, frowning at her sister.

“So not that many,” said Sara with a grin, making Laurel groan, hiding her face with her hand. “All I’m saying is.. Have some fun. When the right guy comes along then snatch him up. In the meantime…” Sara started looking around the bar. “Why not enjoy being single for a while?”

“Please don’t try to match me with someone in this bar,” said Laurel, gesturing to the surrounding area.

“What’s wrong with the men here?” asked Sara, looking around. Her face scrunched up as she passed over each table. “Okay, I can see your point. Listen, the reason I chose this bar was for the booze. Half the time I’d pick up women here, anyway.”

“Just forget it,” said Laurel, who then smirked when remembering the table just a few over from theirs. “Though I suppose there is _Leonard_. He’s cute.” Sara tensed at that. “Unless… You’re interested?”

“What? _No_. What would you say that?” asked Sara, her denial a clue that she was, indeed, interested. 

“Oh, _please_ , it’s all over your face.” Laurel rolled her eyes. “Here you are getting on me about having fun… And you aren’t doing that yourself.”

“He’s Lisa’s brother…”

“So?” asked Laurel, a challenge to the tone of her voice. 

“Fine!” Sara looked at that table. “If I’m hitting on him then you get the friend.”

“The one who looks like someone kicked his puppy?” asked Laurel. 

“Ray? No. Besides, he doesn’t look like a one-night-stand kinda guy. And that’s what you need, Laurel Lance! Which is why I think you should go for Mick.”

All three women looked toward Mick. He was laughing about something, clapping Ray so hard on the back his drink sloshed out of his glass. Mick himself, proceeded to drink his beer, then slam the bottle down while wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“You can’t be serious,” said Laurel, far from amused. 

“What? He’s kinda cute. His body looks amazing. Just because he doesn’t look like one of the pretty boys you usually go after…”

“I don’t always go after pretty boys,” protested Laurel. 

“Well, there was Oliver,” said Sara.

“Tommy,” said Iris. “You had a crush on him for a while before you and Oliver got back together the third time… Wasn’t there a Gavin somewhere in there, too? Or was it Bruce?”

“Fine! I’ll go after him. To prove that I don’t always go after-”

“Spoiled rich boys?” finished Sara. “Who spend more time in front of a mirror than you do?”

“You’re impossible,” muttered Laurel. She pointed to Sara. “I’ll do it on one condition. You have to put the moves on Leonard.”

Sara rolled her eyes before looking over her shoulder at him. She sighed before downing her drink. She slid off her seat and both Laurel and Iris shared a look. 

“This will be interesting,” said Iris.

.

.

.

“Blondie is on her way over,” said Mick. 

“She is?” Ray looked up and waved. “Hey Sara!”

“Boys…” Sara then looked to Leonard as a new song started. “Wanna dance, Leonard?”

“You go on ahead,” said Leonard, his voice sounding almost seductive as his eyes traveled over her body before snapping back up to her gaze. “I’ll watch.”

“Suit yourself,” she said with a wink before making her way to the dance floor. 

“I’ll dance with-”

“Sit your ass down!” said Mick, grabbing Ray by the collar of his shirt, pulling him down to his seat.

“But-”

“Trust me, Haircut,” said Mick. “This dance is for Snart. And Snart alone.”

“Huh?” Ray then looked to Sara, who was… Swaying her hips… Letting her hands… Go to certain places… And… Oh. Oh! “Oh…”

“Yeah, ‘ _oh_ ’,” said Mick with a chuckle as Sara looked over her shoulder at Leonard and winked. “I swear to Christ if you don’t go after her… I will!”

“Shut up, Mick,” said Leonard, no real heat to his words, eyes just watching Sara dance. He brought his beer up to his lips and took a long drink. All while enjoying the show she was putting on for him. Some men tried to dance with her but she brushed them off. One looked like he was about to try again, but Sara had said something to him, something that had the man looking slightly nervous before walking away. When the song ended, she walked back to their table. Leonard didn’t even protest when she easily slid onto his lap, snagging his beer for a quick drink herself. “I was drinking that.”

“Were you?” she asked with a toss of her head. “Sorry. Let me make it up to you.”

It was then that Ray choked a little on his drink, having Sara look at him in slight amusement. “Sorry… Went down the wrong pipe.”

“Uh huh,” said Sara. 

“You’re impossible,” grunted Mick, standing from his chair and grabbing Ray to stand as well. “C’mon Haircut. Your turn to buy the drinks.”

“Alone at last,” said Leonard, a slight drawl to his voice that Sara found almost enchanting in a way. 

“Whatever shall we do?” she asked, looking to be thinking about it, twisting a strand of hair in her fingers. 

“Oh…” His voice dropped down a few octaves, and his hand settled at her lower back. “I can think of a few things.”

.

.

.

“Wow. That’s impressive,” said Iris, watching as Sara slid onto Leonard’s lap. 

“She makes it look so easy,” groaned Laurel. 

“Well?” Iris pointed toward the bar where Mick was standing with Ray after escaping the table where Sara was now trailing her hand up and down Leonard’s chest. “Your turn.”

“Think I can just slip out without her noticing?” asked Laurel. 

“Normally I’m on your side, but this time?” Iris shrugged. “What’s the harm? As Sara said… He doesn’t look like the kind of guy who’s looking for a relationship. Go have some fun. Take the walk of shame in the morning. Just, you know, text me later so that I know you didn’t go home with a serial killer.”

“That isn’t funny,” said Laurel, sighing. “Wish me luck.”

“Laurel…” Laurel looked at Iris. “You good?”

“Yeah.” Laurel slid off her seat, straightening her shoulders. “I’m good.”

She steadied herself on her black pumps and pulled down her dress a little. It suddenly felt tighter. She lifted her chin and walked to the bar. She stood on the other side of Mick and swallowed down her nerves before turning toward him. She tapped his shoulder lightly and he twisted around to stare at her. Being in her heels had her standing a little taller and gave her a bit more confidence to say what she was about to say. 

“Can I help you?” he asked.

“Maybe,” she said. She licked her lips, slightly nervous still, and his eyes flicked down toward her mouth before slowly moving up to her eyes again. She canted her head to the side, reaching up and letting her hand settle over his. He looked at their hands then chuckled lightly before looking at her again. She just quirked an eyebrow. 

“Hey, Haircut. I’m gunna take off,” he said, gaze still locked with Laurel’s. 

“Wait, what?” asked Ray.

“Have Snart take you home,” said Mick, reaching up to drape an arm over Laurel’s shoulders. To her credit, she didn’t tense. The warmth was almost comforting in a way. He guided her toward the door. Laurel looked to Sara, who managed to glance her way and shoot her a thumbs up. Laurel brought her arm around Mick’s waist and together they walked out the door. 

.

.

.

“He’s a good guy, right?” asked Sara, watching her sister leave. 

“Mick? Sure,” said Leonard. He saw the worry in Sara’s eyes and he felt the need to reassure her. “Known him since I was a kid. Had a rough start but turned out okay. He’s a firefighter.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mhm. Don’t worry.”

“She’s my sister. Hard not to.”

Leonard nodded at that. “I know what that’s like.”

“I put her up to it,” said Sara, shifting in his lap. “Just like she told me to finally put the moves on you.”

“Is that so?” he asked, now amused. 

“Mhm,” she said with a smile before leaning in, ready to kiss him for the first time.

“Guys!” complained Ray, taking his seat again. “Mick left us!”

Leonard sighed and Sara laughed before looking to Ray. 

“Not _now_ , Ray,” said Leonard. 

“He’s pretty drunk,” said Sara. 

“You think I’m pretty? Awe, thanks!” said Ray, beaming, making Sara laugh before sliding off of Leonard’s lap. 

“Maybe I should go so you can get your friend home.”

“I’ll call him a cab,” said Leonard. 

“I still have my friend over at the other table,” said Sara, before reaching out her hand. “How about I give you my number? We can… Continue this another time?” Leonard handed her his phone and she put her number in before handing the phone back. She then leaned down and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was soft and yet still filled with promise. She pulled away slowly, then winked before heading back to Iris. 

“I hate you,” said Leonard to Ray, watching Sara walk away. 

“But you said I was pretty!”

.

.

.

The nerves were back. Laurel felt them increase with each step she took. He said his place wasn’t far. His arm was still around her. She could smell his cologne; mixed with the cheap beer he’d been drinking. There was still a small part of her who wanted to walk away, apologize to him for leading him on, and be on her merry way back to her apartment. Alone. Dressed in her comfortable pajamas with TV remote in hand. 

“This is it,” he said, slowing in front of a brick building. She just nodded, following him up the steps. He dug in his pocket for his keys, unlocking the security door, removing his arm from her to hold the door open. He looked at her once more, as if studying her reaction still, and he gestured forward. “Well? You in or out?”

“In,” she said, walking through. She followed him up three flights of stairs. He opened the corner apartment and she entered. The place was dark. He dropped his keys on a table and she’d barely put her clutch down before his hands were at her waist. She brought her hands up to his chest and tilted her head up as he leaned down to kiss her for the first time. She sighed into the kiss, a jolt of desire traveling from her stomach down to between her legs. She kicked off her heels and pulled off his jacket at the same time. 

“You look hot as hell in this dress by the way,” he said, hands trailing up her body. 

“Thanks.”

She kissed him again and he chuckled against her lips before returning the kiss. One of his hands wound up in her hair while the other trailed from her bottom up to her upper back, then back down. Slowly he guided her to his bedroom, as if knowing she was still slightly skittish, giving her enough time to change her mind. Her hands went to the hem of his shirt and pulled it upwards. He helped her out and tossed his shirt to the floor before entering his room. He fought the urge to shiver as her hands trailed over the scarred skin of his chest.

“Fire,” he said, as her touch turned almost questioning. “Not from the job, though.”

“Job?” she asked.

“Firefighter.”

“Oh.”

She didn’t ask any more questions. Just sealed her mouth back over his again. He groaned as her hands moved confidently up and down his muscled back. His wandering hands found the clasp of her dress. He undid it, then trailed the zipper down until the dress fell and pooled at her feet. 

“Damn you’re beautiful,” he said, hands transitioning toward her back where her black, strapless bra was clasped. 

“Not so bad yourself,” she answered, hands going to his belt, ignoring that flutter hear her heart when he’d called her beautiful. This was a one night stand. She refused to get attached. 

It wasn’t long before both were standing there. Naked. She took the first step to the bed, laying down on it. He followed her, still just kissing her, cupping her breasts. His dick was hard as a rock when her hand wrapped around it and he groaned. He pressed a kiss to her lips before kissing down her body. When the black furball that was his cat jumped up to the bed he sighed in annoyance. 

“Not now, Diddles,” he muttered, shooing the cat away. 

“Diddles?” asked Laurel, laughing softly. 

“Yeah. Damn cat. Scram!” All the cat did was meow, before settling down at Laurel’s side. Laurel laughed once more, giving into the urge to pet the cat that had a piece of its ear missing and some missing spots of fur. “This is what I get for saving your ass from a fire? Cock-blocked?”

“You saved her from a fire?” asked Laurel as the cat purred loudly from her scratches.

“Uh, yeah, no one in the apartment complex claimed her so…” He shrugged. Then picked up Diddles and placed her on the floor. The cat yowled her displeasure before slinking away. He then looked down at the hot blonde who he internally labeled as a woman way out of his league. Hair fanned out on his pillow body open for his touch… She was a wet dream. All he wanted to do was get his cock inside her and lose himself for the night.  “Now where were we?”

“Right about here,” she said, taking his hand, pulling him back down on top of her.

.

.

.

Sara and Iris had finished one more drink before leaving. Leonard and Ray had left before them. Sara had to admit she’d been slightly disappointed that her night with Leonard had been cut short. When she got home she changed into her sweats and a t-shirt. When she crawled into bed her phone buzzed. She smiled when she saw the text from Leonard. 

_Can I come up?_

She answered yes before rushing to the door. She opened it when he knocked softly. She didn’t give him any time to talk. She pressed her lips to his, aware of his hands trailing up her body. She moaned as his hands met her bare breasts beneath her top. 

“Lisa here?”

“No.”

“Good.”

She grinned before gripping the hem of his shirt, pulling him toward her room, closing the door behind them with a giggle. 

.

.

.

She’d fallen asleep. Shit. Shit, shit, shit. Laurel eased out of bed, giving the cat that’d curled around her legs a simple pet before searching for her clothes. She found them, neatly folded, on top of a dresser. She bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling but lost the battle before slipping her clothes on from the night before. Her shoes were out in the main room so she opened the bedroom door to find them. Immediately the smell of coffee hit her nose and she sighed while following it out to the main room. She paused when seeing a bathroom and entered in there instead. The room had a damp feel to it. He’d taken a shower. She flicked on the light and wiped the mirror. She scowled at her reflection before starting the water. She found a washcloth, making sure it was a darker colored one so her make up wouldn’t stain it, and scrubbed her face with it. She combed her fingers through her hair then exited the room. It didn’t take her long to realize she was alone in the apartment. She found a note taped to the door. 

_Help yourself to coffee before you go. Had an early shift. Didn’t want to wake you. -Mick_

She really should go. But the coffee smelled amazing. So she helped herself. Using the cup set aside for her. She found her clutch and pulled her hair up in a tie before checking her phone. No messages, but she texted both Iris and Sara to let them know she was fine. She then enjoyed the silence while drinking her coffee near the sink. The cat hopped up on the counter sometime later, begging for pets. Laurel gave in easily to give the feline attention. 

“I can’t believe he named you Diddles.”

She finished her coffee, slipped on her shoes, then grabbed her clutch. She hesitated for a minute before grabbing a pen out of her bag to write beneath his message on the same piece of paper. 

_515-555-6109 - Laurel_

“So much for one night stands, huh, Diddles?” asked Laurel before opened the door and closing it behind her after locking the knob lock only. She exited the apartment with a slight wince, missing her sunglasses, before hailing a cab to take back to her apartment. 

.

.

.

“Lisa is going to kill us,” said Sara.

“She can try. I like our odds against her,” answered Leonard. 

“Hm…” She closed her eyes as his hand trailed up and down her bare back. “Do you need to leave soon?”

“Trying to get rid of me, Lance?”

“No. Just hoping you don’t have to work today.”

“It’s Sunday. So no. I’m free.”

“We could spend the whole day in bed.” Both tensed at the sound of the door opening and closing. “Yeah. I like that idea.”

Leonard chuckled before shifting in the bed so that he could lean down to kiss her. Morning breath be damned. Sara kissed him back, shifting against him, the covers falling from the both of them… They stilled at the knock on Sara’s door. 

“Hey Sara?” asked Lisa.

“Yeah?”  

“When you and my dork of a brother are done in there, I’d like to talk to you both,” said Lisa. 

“Busted,” said Leonard with a grin, making Sara groan. 

“Great.”

.

.

.

“So believe it or not, Lisa was totally cool about it,” said Sara before taking a bite of her pasta. She was having dinner with her sister at her place. Sara had to admit that she loved having her sister so close. They’d fought a lot when they were younger, but now… Sara depended on Laurel a lot. 

“That’s good.”

“So how did your night go?” asked Sara. 

“Really well,” said Laurel.

“You’re blushing! Damn. It must’ve been good!”

“Great,” corrected Laurel, taking a sip of her wine then attacking her own plate of pasta. She chewed her food, swallowed, then frowned. “I did leave my number. He… Hasn’t gotten back to me yet.”

“Oh. Sorry, Laurel.”

Laurel shrugged. “To be honest. It started off as a one-night stand anyway. It’s okay. Maybe its for the best. Like you said… It’s good to be single for a while. It’ll help me get some much needed perspective. But I’m glad you and Leonard are doing well.”

“He asked me out for a date tomorrow.” Sara smiled. “He makes me happy.”

“Good,” said Laurel with a smile just as her phone vibrated on the table. She glanced down and saw the unknown number. She pressed to read the message and smiled. 

_Worked a double. Was so damn tired I didn’t see your note until now. What are you up to tomorrow night?_

**END**


End file.
